Meme World (Imagine)
Meme World (stylized as mEmE wOrLD) is a network made by EB’s Dad and later given to CrazySponge. It airs shows for horny adults. It was used to be known as Imagine. Founder - EBs Dad Owner - CrazySponge Co-owner - SpongeBot678 Shows Original Series * Roommates (co-produced and simulcast with Jasbre TV) * FDB News * Pampers: The Series * SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom * Off the Grid * MateRooms (gag dub) * HooplaMates * The ESB & SBFW Show Other Shows * Dick Figures * * Miracle Star * Coconut Fred * Coconut Fred in PeePee Land * Boku No Pico * Time-Travelling Bong * Teen Titans Go! Through Puberty * Pornstar Runner * The Unepic Tales of Captain Pantspants * Gorillaz * Veggietales the House * HOOPLA SHOW * HOOPLA SHw * HAOOPLA ShaDHJ * REN AND STIMPY ADULT VERSION UNCESORED * ELLEN DEGEREYGEUEH SHOW * Hey iPlayerUnknown's The Amazing World of The All-New SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon and the Chipmunks n' Stuff DX Go! Time & Knuckles: The Reboot With Pluto! (2018) Former Shows * The Amazing World of Gumball * Creative Thinkers * SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob in PeePee Land * Pop Team Epic * Doctor Who * Blocks * ACTN - Airs action shows * The Purple Hours '''- Airs original Imagine shows for three hours. * SquidClone Takes Over - SquidClone "takes over" the channel and shows his favorite TV episodes from the week. * '''Lights! Camera! Imagine! - Airs informative murder porn (get the reference?). * [[DreamWorks on Imagine|'DreamWorks on Imagine']] - Airs Netflix/DreamWorks and DreamWorksTV shows. * [[PandeMondayUm|'PandeMondayUm']] - Block every Monday airing Dick Figures, Gumball, Pop Team Epic, and some additional shows. * HOOPLA - HOOOAOAOAOPSPSOPLZKSS SCREAMS FOR AN HOUR * Ripoff Monday! '- Every Monday, at 9am, Imagine airs repeats of Coconut Fred and Miracle Star for Three Whole Hours! * '-2 year olds only - a block dedicated to fortnite everyday at 4:20am! Insert more blocks here! History and stuff On June 26, 2018, Jasbre TV cited Imagine for stealing their Toonami block, and plastering their Imagine logos all over any mention of Jasbre TV, as well as redubbing when TOM 5 and SARA would say "Toonami, on Jasbre TV" to "Toonami ON IMAGINE". Hours later, Jasbre TV sued Imagine for stealing the block, and costing them 5 Million dollars in loss, and sued them for 10 Million Dollars, and to take down the block. Days later, Imagine shut down it's counterfeit block. On July 26, 2018, Purple133 unintentionally copied "Jasbre's List" compilation disc and had to clear some things up with TheJasbre202. On August 22, 2018, Imagine was converted into Meme World and was changed completely. The Rebranding was complete. Bumpers and more! Meme World (Imagine)/Bumpers Meme World (Imagine)/Promos Meme World (Imagine)/Gallery Sister channels # Meme Toons # mXD # Minimemes # Creative Comp-Discs: # The United States of Imagine # Imagine: ??? # Random Disc is Random National Anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dIetQFw-n4 Category:Networks Category:FDBackup Category:Article stubs Category:Imagine